wotldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Axe Hack
None of those welcome messages, please. --Axe Hack 20:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Urban Dead PKer? Hm, don't ever remember encountering you in UD. Grew bored of it so I moved here. Oh, btw, welcome! (just had to do it) :D If only you edited a page, then I'd go with the generic admin welcome. Anyways, look forward to encountering you in-game and working with ya here! 02:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm circa mid-2006 to present. Although I did take a few short breaks during that time frame. --Axe Hack 20:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) WotLD needs some PKers. All our testers are really nice to each other right now. I'm looking forward to seeing what a gang of raiders can accomplish in the game. Something like the gang that shows up near the end of the original Dawn of the Dead. Wotld 09:22, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :You can expect some PKing from me as soon as I get used to the game mechanics. --Axe Hack 20:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Ooo, would like to PK with ya, maybe. Only if you don't stab me in the back. Otherwise, you're free to share my stock of rifles and assault rifles then. :Whitesymphonia 23:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No promises. --Axe Hack 00:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Didn't Take You Long To start using Mudkips. Rosslessness 09:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :You know me, Ross. ;) --Axe Hack 20:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Fool On the bottom right of the display is a button called My Tools. Just add it to your list of tools. --Rosslessness 18:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Even more to increase my dislike of Wikia's changes. Now you have to add it manually. --Axe Hack 18:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :And it's still worth two clicks! --Axe Hack 18:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Second Opinion Should Fatigue, Hunger Etc, have individual pages, or should they all be on one? Rosslessness 22:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on how much you're gonna write about them. --Axe Hack 22:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : :I'm pretty sure they have individual pages already, I think we should just keep it that way. They are pretty unrelated, and you could write a good amount on each.Whitesymphonia 01:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) You Couldn't be further away from me..... Healing now takes 8 hours (serious) 4 Hours (injured) fatigue recovers at about 4% Per Hour. Rosslessness 17:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Special:RecentChanges Hi Axe, I searched for the and found their link! Main Page -> and there it is, a label called "See all activity >", directly below the headline. Of course it's still one click to much, if you ask me. --Elbi 01:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. I miss the good old wikia layout where Recent Changes was just a click away...Now we have to use the My Tools thing and add it on it...But it still makes RC worth two clicks... =( --Axe Hack 02:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :main page has it now. just click the title. Or you can change ur preferences to the old monaco look if you really want to. formatting is a bit screwed up though >_> probably due to the new look stuff. Whitesymphonia 02:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I demand there be a link regardless of what page you're on! Hm...I think I have an idea... --Axe Hack 02:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: ::what idea? put it on the top? in the navbar? no real place to put it, or add more categories.Whitesymphonia 02:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::This. --> --Axe Hack Mudkip! 02:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC)